Genocide Fight - Anontale Oneshot
by Zaphire the Above
Summary: Countless fights, countless deaths on both sides and yet the kid never gives up. They just have to much DETERMINATION for either of their own good. Sans just wants this to end so that they all could have a happy ending...it was to much to ask for.


"Back again kid?" Sans asked as he gazed upon the human child in front of him, the dust covered knife in hand. They didn't respond, and Sans sighed, closing his eye sockets. "Can I ask you something kid?" Frisk tilted their head to the side, gazing at him with their lifeless hazel brown eyes. Sans was silent for a minute, just staring off to the side as he continued to flip the bone in his hand, catching it easily. "Can you…" Sans looked to the floor, making eye contact with his reflection. "You and I both know that this ain't gonna go anywhere. You're just gonna kill me no matter how many times you reset." Sans didn't look up to see their reaction as he let the bone in his hand dissipate in his hand back into magic.

"So, can…can you do me a favor and reset? Back to the beginning?" Sans asked, his voice hushed and hopeful as he let his eyes make contact with Frisk's own.

He couldn't tell what they were thinking and as the silence drew one, Sans let out a disappointed sigh as he straightened up. "It was too much to hope for huh? Asking you to reset back to the beginning so we could have a happy ending…" Frisk grinned, raising their knife as they got into their usual stance.

 _It really was too much to hope for…_ Sans thought as he summoned his Gaster Blasters, his hand raised above his head, fingers spread out. His eye was glowing a strong cyan, filled with DETERMINATION.

"Let's just get on with it shall we?" Frisk spoke, their voice rough and scratchy from disuse before they charged straight at the short skeleton.

 ** _Humans have a light side and a dark side, and it's up to us to choose which way we're going to live our lives. Even if you start out on the dark side, it doesn't mean you have to continue your journey that way. You always have time to turn it around._**

Sans narrowly dodged the knife before he swung his pointed bone at the kid's head, his feet barely seemed to touch the ground as he and Frisk seemed to dance around each other. Their face was set in a dark scowl of frustration as they tried yet again to get Sans. They spoke no words to each other. There wasn't a need, because it was pointless. Neither would listen so they just battled in silence, the only noise being their labored breathing, the sounds of metal meeting bone, feet touching the ground and battle. Sans could practically taste all the magic he has used in the air.

 ** _I have never believed much in luck, and my sense of humor has tended to walk on the dark side._**

Sweat dripped from both their heads as Sans slammed the kid into a pillar, watching as the pillar cracked and chips of it came off. He didn't waste much time in watching that, having seen it a thousand times before, before he slammed the kid into the floor, watching as it cracked and gave way. Frisk was bleeding pretty badly, a broken arm, a gash in the head, a sharpened bone through the shoulder and burn marks from the Gaster Blasters.

They had yet to drop the knife as DETERMINATION flashed in their eyes. Resolve to kill Sans.

Somehow, some way, Sans had screwed up royally during the fight. He didn't know how it happened, one moment he had a grip on Frisk's SOUL and the next he was being sliced through like butter. The agony of the injury never ceased no matter how many times it has happened. He fell back, landing on his ass as his free hand -the one that wasn't on the floor- covered the new wound, trying to stop the bleeding in vain. "You messed up comedian." Frisk spoke a blackened grin distorting their face.

The skeleton chuckled, "That I did kid…" he coughed, blood dripping down his chin and onto his purple shirt, staining it black…

Frisk had their back turned to him.  
The murderer was getting away…

Sans couldn't explain, but he felt energized as the bleeding stopped, and his HP stayed at 0.02 percent. Something was keeping him alive, but he wasn't going to complain as he shakily got back to his feet. He could feel himself slowly but surely turning to dust, but somehow, he was keeping himself together. Was this what Undyne felt? This agony of trying to keep yourself together through sheer will? It hurt like hell, Sans concluded.

He didn't even bother to warn the kid as he threw a bone straight through their SOUL.

The skeleton watched as cracks formed in the blackened SOUL, watched as it turned into nothing and the kid fell to the floor in a bloody, lifeless heap.

 _That was to easy…_ Sans thought to himself, but he wasn't going to complain as he found himself on the battered floor once again, this time on his front.

It wasn't the first time he had managed to pull himself together last minute to deliver an unsuspecting blow to the murderer. But it wasn't his DETERMINATION that kept saving him for one final shot…


End file.
